Tender Touches
by IndecisiveSquid
Summary: Danny and Tucker have known each other for almost all their lives, and maybe, it's time to get to know each other in a more intimate way. (Savant Par, Danny and Tucker are 25. The first chapter's just a tickle fic, but if I add more later I'll up the rating.)


Chapter 1: Fixer upper

Danny is feeling down in the dumps. Tucker thinks it's time for a little distraction

[Light almost smut but not really, Danny is ticklish and Tucker likes the sound of his laugh]

**Fixer Upper:**

Danny trudged through the front door and slumped on the couch, letting his bag slide off his shoulder onto the floor with a thud. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and pressed his face into it, letting out a frustrated yell.

"Danny is that you? Oh hey you're home. I made meatloaf." Tucker called from the kitchen. Danny let out an exhausted grunt in response, too mentally exhausted to come up with a proper response.

Tucker had come home a little that day and had started on making dinner while he waited for Danny. Danny was normally optimistic and tried to make the best of things, so it was unusual to hear him sound so defeated.

"What's the matter?" Tucker asked as he stood beside the sofa, reaching over the armrest to place a hand on Danny's shoulder. Woah his muscles sure were tense, he could really use a massage. Tucker sat Danny up and grabbed both of his shoulders, beginning to work his magic, kneading the tension from Danny's knotted muscles.

"Just my new colleague is kind of an annoying jerk. The other guys at the office don't like him either, but he has connections to the boss so there's nothing we can do about him. Doesn't make him any less unbearable though." Danny vented, running a hand through his hair.

"That sounds awful." Tucker said sympathetically, slowly rubbing his thumbs against Danny's back muscles trying to loosen them up.

"He's the worst! He treats everyone like they're beneath him. I tried to be nice Tucker. I really did. The guy just ugh-" Danny pressed his face into the pillow and grunted.

"At least you don't have to deal with him right now." Tucker tried to cheer Danny up, mentally cheering when he finally got his upper back muscles to relax. He moved on to the rest of his back, massaging Danny with a chopping motion. Danny stretched out his back in response.

"You're right. It's over for now. I'll still have to deal with it in two days, though." Danny sighed sadly. Tucker finished with his back massage and coaxed Danny to recline on the couch.

Tucker didn't have a solution to Danny's problem yet, but he knew how to make a distraction. Tucker slipped his hand under Danny's shirt and slowly ran the palm of his hand up Danny's side, feeling goose pimples beginning to form on Danny's skin as he leaned into the touch. It was mildly ticklish, but Danny was determined not to react to that.

"I hate not being able to do anything about this, I just wi- ugh – if only a magical genie could whoosh him away and make everyone's lives better." Danny sighed wistfully. Tucker hummed in sympathy, rubbing the palm of his hand along Danny's abs. Danny shivered at the relaxing yet sensual feeling.

"Maybe there isn't anything you can do right now to improve the situation. Meanwhile, I do know something that could help you out." Tucker smiled, Danny missing the mischievous glint in his eye as he said so.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"A visit from Doctor Tickles!" Tucker exclaimed. Taking advantage of the fact that Danny had mistakenly allowed him to lift his shirt, he immediately got to work lightly skittering his nails all over his exposed abdomen.

"Tuck- Gyahahah! Tucker no, stop!" Danny squealed, as Tucker began to tweak his sides. Danny would try to squirm out of his grip on the right side only for Tucker to apply more pressure into tickling his left side, causing Danny to let out another burst of giggles. Tucker played with his midsection like a cat playfully batting a ball of yarn back and forth between its front paws, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hehehehe… NAH not my sides! Gahahaha- sta- haha!" Tucker had barely started and Danny was already losing the ability to form coherent sentences. Tucker dragged the nails of his thumbs lightly down Danny's firm, muscular flanks and ran wiggling fingers down his sides. Danny threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter at the sensation. Tucker smiled at the sound of Danny's childlike laughter.

"Nuh ah. We gotta get rid of allllllll that bad energy in you. Not to worry. Doctor Tickles has the cure. We just need a little bit of this…" he ran his pointer finger in a zig-zag pattern all over Danny's abdomen, feeling the muscles flutter underneath his feather like touch. "And a little bit of that…" He trailed his other hand along Danny's ribs, Danny pressing his body into the sofa in a futile attempt to escape the terrible tingling plaguing his body. Danny tried to push Tuckers hands away and protect his body, but his motor control was quickly melting away with every passing second. It was like Tucker had super strength with how much his arms felt like jello.

"EEEEEEhehehe… stop thahaHAHA!" Danny squawked in laughter as Tucker skittered his fingers between his hips. Danny had thought that years of tickling would let him develop some kind of immunity to tickles, but each time his skin only seemed to grow more sensitive. "NAhah- not therehehe…"

"Well in that case…" Tucker got to work prying off Danny's shirt allowing him access to more of Danny's upper body. Danny writhed as Tucker peppered in teasing tickles here and there, legs kicking frantically response.

Tucker climbed on the sofa and straddled Danny's lap so he wouldn't accidentally roll off and hit his head on the coffee table like last time. The decrease in mobility also served to make dishing out more complicated tickling manoeuvres easier, as well as making Danny more responsive to his ministrations since he couldn't escape.

Danny lifted his head and stared wide eyed at Tucker at the sudden weight on his lap in mild-dread. Oh man he was really in for it now. Tucker caught his glance and wiggled his fingers in front of Danny's face to intimidate him further.

Tucker tapped his fingers on either side of Danny's navel as though he was playing a piano, going near Danny's navel but holding off on messing with that particular weak spot for now. Danny sucked in his stomach and laughed even harder in nervous anticipation, thinking that Tucker was going to strike at any second. The suspense made the tickling so much worse and Tucker knew exactly how to push his buttons and turn his own reflexes against him.

Tucker was no doubt an extremely skilled tickler, something Danny had learned early on, even before they decided to upgrade from best bros to romance. He quickly discovered Danny's many weak spots dotted all over his body. Every time he got the chance he would take great pleasure watching Danny react to each one. Still, Danny was too embarrassed to admit how much it turned him on despite it being unbearable at times. Luckily, Tucker had seemed to be too distracted getting giggles out of him to notice. Or at least he hoped he was.

"Nehehehehe… Tuck-aHAHAha… dohoho!" Danny chortled at Tucker running fingers along each of his ribs and yelped when Tucker corkscrewed his thumb on a particularly sensitive spot. His nerves seemed to fire off on their own long after stopped teasing spots like those, intensifying the experience. Danny threw his head whichever way, straining to escape. His mind was trapped in a terribly ticklish prison of a body.

"GahahaHAHA! Not faihahahar! That's sensitihihihihHEHE haha…" Danny wiggled, trying to shake Tucker off his weak spot, but Tucker skillfully tracked his every move.

"Oh I know." Tucker moved to circle another spot between Danny's armpit and ribs with his nails, pinning Danny's arm above his head so he couldn't cover the spot. Danny couldn't do anything but press his face into his raised bicep in a futile attempt to resist the pressing urge to laugh. Tucker chuckled at his reaction, his heart fluttering at Danny's adorable smiling, mushed up face.

Danny had once tried to tickle Tucker in retaliation, but Tucker wasn't nearly as ticklish as he was and could quite easily ignore Danny's attacks, especially since Danny didn't have the same knack for finding weak spots as he did. In the end it only had the effect of making that particular tickle session extra-long as Tucker decided to punish him for "misbehaving".

Tucker took a moment to run his fingers over Danny's scalp, which while not ticklish, it was a good way to disorient the halfa and distract him from the next surprise attack that Tucker was planning.

As expected, Danny raised his hands to brush Tucker's out of his hair, and Tucker found his opportunity. Tucker swiftly stuck both his hands into Danny's pits, index fingers swirling torturously in the sensitive hollows.

"AHAHAHAH! THAT TIHIHIhehehe… TICKLES HAAhahahaaAAAhaha…" Danny wiggled like a worm, his face scrunched up in a smile with his eyes squeezed shut. His arms were pressed firmly at his sides trying to block Tucker out but it was too late for that. Tucker had already infiltrated his defences and was wreaking havoc poking, prodding and stroking the delicate flesh of his armpits.

"PleaheheHEHEHEhehehese! Not my pits! HeheeeeEEEEEK!" Danny arched his back and pressed his head into the soft couch seat, relentless waves of ticklish tremors marching from his pits to his brain. Tucker mercifully tried to move his hands, but they were trapped under Danny's arms. He shrugged and sped up the tickling.

"Danny if you don't let go I can't stop." Tucker chided in a sing song voice, switching between tickling Danny's left and right armpit with his index fingers. Danny only shook with laughter, fighting to regain control of his body.

"Come on, Danny. Let go." Tucker paused his tickling momentarily. Danny looked at Tucker wearily and hesitantly lifted his arms.

Tucker immediately uses all ten fingers to tease the halfa's whole arm pit. Danny shrieked and slammed his arms back down. He continued this for a while, teasing the halfa for being so ticklish and so gullible.

"Haha, what did you expect Danny? This isn't even the first time I've done this, heck it isn't even the fifth, and you still fell for it. You silly little halfa, you." Tucker jibbed cheekily, ending his tease with even more tickles. Danny blushed and squirmed helplessly, clearly embarrassed.

Soon Tucker got bored of teasing Danny there and tugged his hands out from Danny's pits, and Danny sighed in relief that that particular torture was over for now, giggles still tumbling uncontrollably from his mouth.

"Hmmm… Where should Doctor Tickles visit next?" Tucker said in a faux contemplating tone. He walked two fingers from Danny's waistline up his bare chest, over the place where Danny's core was which was starting to vibrate with a gentle purr, tracing his scars along the way. Goose bumps raised all over Danny's skin at the touch. Danny was still mad that Tucker had managed to trick him yet again. He fought to school his face into a defiant neutral expression, not breaking eye contact with Tucker even as a shudder ran down his spine when Tucker reached up to frisk his neck or when Tucker brushed the rough pad of his thumb over his pert nipples. If Danny was still up for it then it was time to kick things up a notch.

"Oooo… we have a tough one huh? Let's test how tough you really are shall we?" Tucker said slyly. He walked his hand back down and started drawing concentric circles from the very edge of Danny's abdomen slowly decreasing the width, drawing closer and closer to Danny's most ticklish spot. Danny squirmed, arms twitching and spine pressing into the couch at the agonisingly slow torture. He tried to hold in his laughs but couldn't help but let out little squeaks. His attention was focused solely on the tiny point of the tip of Tuckers nail dragging along his skin, sending waves of tingles deep within his tummy. He shut his eyes and tried to block it out, failing to notice Tuckers other hand sneaking around his waist to trail along the back of his flank.

"Deh!" Danny yelped, back arching upwards at the sensation. Tucker quickly snagged a cushion that had fallen to the floor and stuffed it under Danny's lower back, forcing his navel up and open. Danny gasped in horror as he realised what had happened. "Oh no!" Danny cried, shakily lifting his hands to cover his navel, which felt dreadfully exposed.

"Oh yes!" Tucker cheered, he grabbed both of Danny's wrists with one hand, holding his only line of defence away from his body. Tucker, had the upper hand and there was nothing Danny could do to stop him. Tucker wanted to drag out this sweet little victory for as long as he could. Danny gulped nervously.

Tucker took his own sweet time stroking a finger against Danny's shaking tummy, tracing the contour of every well-defined ab, going near the rim of Danny's navel but not touching it. He could hear Danny snickering at every stroke and feel him desperately try to suck in his tummy and protect his belly-button.

"Tuck-heheheheeeEEEK! Dohohohohohoho… nahahahahahah…" Danny whined, hips writhing involuntarily at the feeling of tingles and sparks crawling all over his belly. Tucker kept changing the pace and pressure of his strokes, not letting Danny adjust and startling him into more laughter. He kept this up for what felt like hours, enjoying the tinkling sound Danny's bashful laughter and every little unconscious twitch of his abdomen.

The suspense was killing Danny, he knew what was coming and wanted to just get it over with already. The fluttering touches was toying with his mind and driving him crazy. His muscles seemed to work against him, shivering and quaking and amplifying his ticklishness every time Tucker's finger brushed against him. It was absolutely maddening, and Tucker hadn't even touched his navel yet. Danny felt himself tiring, laughter becoming breathless, and struggles gradually growing weaker. He barely had the strength to lift his head to watch as Tucker danced his hand around his most ticklish spot.

Tucker grinned evilly. He knew Danny was reaching the point where he was weak enough that Tucker could easily hold him down, but left with enough energy to react to Tucker's torment to come. Time to begin for real.

Tucker dragged a finger down from between Danny's pecs down to his waistline, hopping over his navel without going in. He drew his finger up to the very edge of Danny's navel, his nail scratching annoyingly at Danny's lower tummy. Danny's body trembled at that. He bit his lip, and looked to the side, trying to focus on anything else.

"NyeahahahaHA! YAhahahahAHHAHAHA!" Danny screamed as Tucker swirled his nail along the firm rim of his belly button. He jerked his back and managed to slide his navel away from the nail, gasping heavily. Tucker grinned and guided his finger back into position, sliding over Danny's sweat covered flesh. He pretended to let Danny shake his finger out again and again only to have it crawl back to his navel like a bee to honey. He could tell the inescapable feeling was getting to Danny.

"GAHAHAHAHahahahahaAHAHAH! NO! TUCK-AHAHAHAHA!" Danny squealed as Tucker lightly scratched at the wall of his deep navel, his muscles contracting and flexing in a huge confused ticklish mess. His lungs were starting to ache from the non-stop laughter. He wanted to beg Tucker for mercy but was hardly coherent enough to say anything at this point.

The finger dipped in and out of the sensitive crevice, teasing, stroking, but never reaching the bottom. Another hand snaked all over his body swirling at his pits, rubbing at his neck, counting his ribs and pinching his sides. Danny never knew what to expect. He could never steel himself for any of the brief pokes and prods. He was helpless to Tucker's devious little machinations. Danny writhed and struggled to no avail, unable to free himself from the ticklish torment. It was embarrassing how much a childish thing like tickling has such an intense effect on him.

Tucker let out an impish laugh at Danny's reaction. Maybe it was a bit cruel, but Danny never complained before. Danny always made a big show of pouting and guilt-shaming him afterwards, but Tucker could see right through his facade. He knew for a fact that if Danny really hated it and wanted him to stop he would have sat him down and confronted him about it already. They promised to be open to each other about stuff like this. Part of why Danny left him do this because he knew that Tucker did get some sort of satisfaction from it, but he liked to act all macho and say it was just a good distraction for himself. Deep down, Tucker suspected, actually more than that, he was pretty sure that, to some not so insignificant extent, Danny enjoyed it too.

The alluring sight of Danny's gorgeous muscles rippling and quivering under his delicate touches was one to behold. The once lanky teen had become a man of lean muscle. Years of brawling with supernatural entities had left Danny with a nicely developed muscle culture. That, and the fact that Danny had been regularly accompanying him to the gym over the past few years. (Danny wanted him to be in tip top shape if he insisted on helping him fight ghosts.)

Danny also had quite the collection of scars littered all over his body which he constantly felt embarrassed by, and needed to hide from the public. But Tucker didn't mind. Tucker knew where and when Danny had gotten each one. He was proud of Danny for his heroic streak, but never stopped worrying for him. Each scar marked a time when Danny nearly didn't make it back to him. Tucker would never forget them.

"Hahahaha… ahahaaaa… Tuck? You hehehe… ok there buddy?" Danny queried quietly when the tickling intensity suddenly lowered dramatically, his brows pinched together in concern.

"Just thinking. Hey! Don't you relax! I'm not done with this yet!" He proclaimed, sticking his pointer finger right down deep into Danny's navel. Danny gasped in shock at the sudden stimuli and reflexively arched his back into the invading digit, pressing it right up against the hypersensitive knot at the bottom.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA…" Danny shrilled at the sensation, Tucker's finger twisting and turning while his other hand held his stomach still. The warm walls of Danny's navel hugged Tucker's finger, the rough texture tickling the entire surface of his navel all at once.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOOOHOHOHOHO- TOO MUAHAHAHAHAHA! MUCHAHAHAHAH!" Every little movement caused the hard tip of Tuckers nail to brush across the little knot, and the shudders echoing through his form were not helping one bit. Tucker used his other hand to stretch the navel wide open between his thumb and forefinger, allowing him better access to properly tease the knot. Danny couldn't believe that little knot was so densely packed with ticklish nerves. It felt so much more intense than any of his other tickle spots, maybe even as bad as all of them combined.

"NOHOHOEHEHHEHHOHO! NAHAHAHA… HIHIHITHI! TICKHIHIHI! TICKLES GAHAHAHA! ANYWHEHEHEHE- BUT THEREHEHEHE!" Danny gasped and groaned between his frantic laughter, his body arching off the couch each time his little knot was stroked. Try as he might to ignore it, he just couldn't. Tucker mercilessly probed his navel, wringing endless laughter from him. The tingling on his navel knot seeped and spread deep into his abdomen and to his spine. Phantom sparks from all the spots Tucker had thoroughly teased before lit up his body, the faint tingling not sparing a single spot. It felt like there were faint touches fluttering all over his torso. Danny couldn't take it much longer.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAhahaHAH! ALRIHIHIHIhihi… STAPHAHA! DEHEEEEEK! TUCK- yaaaahaAAAAAHAHAH! CAN'T! HahaahahaaaAAahaa!" Danny struggled, squirming and bucking against the unbearable tickles. Tucker's tickles had sapped his energy, weakness taking over.

"You know how this works Danny. You have to say it or it doesn't count!" Tucker sang in a patronising voice, a little sad that his fun was about to end.

"NahahahaHAAHa! Uhnhehehe… UNCLE! GAHAHHAHAHHA UNCLE! STAhahahahAAAHA- STOP!" Danny cried out, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Tucker gradually toned down the tickling intensity as a sort of warm down. He knew he'd done enough to take Danny's mind off his problems for now. Or rather, at least enough for Danny to actually enjoy his meatloaf without sulking through the entirety of dinner. If Danny needed another pick-me-up after that Tucker would be more than happy to give him one. For now, he tugged the pillow from under Danny's back and wiped away the tears that were leaking from Danny's eyes from laughing so hard.

"Haha… ha… haaaaa…" Danny gasped, trying to catch his breath and ride out the residual ticklish sensation that was still reverberating through his body. His cheeks, ears and neck were flushed red with a furious blush, and he was unable to force the corners of his lips downwards after smiling for so long.

Danny felt as though he had just run a mile, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he felt exhausted but in a good way. His eyes met with Tucker's, and his heart fluttered at the gentle smile Tucker gave him. His core seemed to agree, subconsciously letting out an audible purr.

"You really liked that didn't you. Like, _like_ liked that." Tucker smirked knowingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

"N-no that's not true!" Danny stuttered out a retort, his blush betraying him. He was surprised that Tucker had admitted to knowing.

"Uh-huh. If you didn't then why didn't you just turn intangible to escape?"

"You were tickling me too hard!" Danny blurted out, "I couldn't focus enough to turn intangible." the excuse spluttered out of his mouth in the most unconvincing way.

"Sure. Hmmm… if my little tickles were too much for you to handle then you really must be getting rusty. What if an enemy does a little of this-" Tucker poked Danny in the stomach, Danny unable to stop a laugh from escaping. "Or a little bit of that- " Tucker jabbed at Danny's ribs and sparking another fit of giggles. "You'd be absolutely helpless."

"I think you're going to need endurance training, ghost boy. You haven't seen the last of Doctor Tickles yet!" Tucker dug his index fingers into Danny's sides and swirled them around.

"NAhahAHAHAah! Ok stahhahaap! My throat is sore from laughing alreadyhehehe…" Danny pleaded, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.

Tucker finally stopped his tickling for real, hopping off the couch. Danny relaxed onto the plush cushions, chest heaving as he stared blankly at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face, delirious giggles still seeping from his mouth. He closed his eyes and rubbed away the tingling sensation at his navel with a long, contented sigh.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up so we can enjoy my meatloaf. It's getting cold." Tucker grabbed Danny's discarded shirt and stuck out a hand to pull a weak and quivering Danny off the couch. Danny smiled and clung to Tucker's arm as he was led to the kitchen, his workplace troubles now but a tiny speck in the corner of his mind. Tucker could feel and hear Danny's core vibrating with joy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grinning at Danny's rosy blush and shy smile.

"Don't worry we'll continue this after dinner. I'm not nearly done with you yet." Tucker said with a wink.

-linebreak-

**AN: **

Technically no sex, just tickles and some really minor suggestive themes so currently rated T. Do tell me if I should up the rating. Also this was my first time writing something this intimate in nature so do leave a review and tell me what you think! (Also where are the DannyXTucker shippers in this fandom why is this wholesome ship so underappreciated :C)

Since the rest of the stuff I'm planning will have gradually more adult themes it'll probably be posted to AO3 (cause I'm worried about mislabeling ratings) only so keep an eye out for any updates :) More details about their relationship in this story (and also more smut) will be in the next chapter!

-Squid


End file.
